


Rotten

by Krampus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dubcon if you squint, Eventual Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Human Sex Toy, Jerome is a little shit, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/pseuds/Krampus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome and Oswald explore a new dynamic, leading them down a path of sinful delights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sort of floating outside of any canonical situation or timeline. I'm a sinner, not a scholar, you guyz.

"I need some money."

Oswald didn't even bother to glance up from his lunch. "I gave you money this morning when I sent you to get breakfast. You should have had plenty leftover."

"Yeah, well, I spent all that." Jerome dropped his fork onto his plate and stood, palms pressed against the tabletop. "C'mon. Just a little pocket change. Not like you haven't got it lyin' around." One knee slid onto the table. He held the pose for a moment, toes pointed as he pulled his best _Bad Seed_ impression. "Please? For a basket full of kisses?"

Oswald, exasperated by the teen's attempts at playing cute, pushed his plate away and glared. "What exactly have you done to earn it?" His nose wrinkled, pronouncing the speckled texture of his skin. A mottle of freckles and acne scars made a patchwork of dots across his face, underscored by the flush in his cheeks. 

"I'm a kept boy! I don't _do_ anything!" Jerome warbled, dropping dramatically onto his side. He threw one hand over his forehead like Scarlet O'Hara struck with the vapors, eyes fluttering shut. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, one long-lashed lid flickered open. "Isn't that right?"

A long sigh escaped Oswald's chest. The novelty of having a ginger virgin at his disposal had worn off days ago. That's what he got for picking up his dates at the circus. What else could he have expected from a clown? Rubbing his temples, he elected not to humor Jerome's antics. "Eat your lunch. Then we'll talk."

"I don't want my lunch anymore. I don't like it."

"It's exactly what you ordered."

"I want yours." Jerome slid off the table and skulked around to Oswald's side. The mob boss' shoulders hunched as the redhead's fingers curled around them. "Can I have a bite?"

"If you want something else, call the help. This is mine." His patience was wearing thin. Just as his fingers closed around the bell beside his plate that alerted the help, Jerome's fingers darted out to snatch a shrimp from Oswald's dish. "You brat!" Oswald snarled, swinging and missing at the skinny teen, who deftly weaved away.

Satisfied with his prize, Jerome slurped at the head of the shrimp and tossed the empty tail over his shoulder. "Much better!" he crowed. He cackled and threw his arms around Oswald's shoulders, pinning his arms at his sides, before planting sloppy kisses on his cheeks. "That was great, but how about that money?"

"Enough!" Oswald wrestled out of Jerome's grasp and stood. He teetered on his bad leg for a moment before steadying himself on the edge of the table. "I have half a mind to throw you out on the streets! I spoil you day and night, and this is the thanks I get! You--You ungrateful, irritating little--"

"Shh."

Jerome's finger hushed him. The redhead curled his lip and leaned in. 

"You don't really mean that," he cooed, "do you, _Daddy_?" A devilish grin split his face in two. 

Oswald sputtered. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy," Jerome repeated, casual as ever. "'Cause I never had a real daddy, and you're the next best thing. Besides, aren't you used to being the man of the house since Papa Kapelput split?" He punctuated his response with a kiss to Oswald's neck. The smaller man reeked of aftershave and sweat.

"I'm not--"

"You are." Jerome silenced him with a nip to his throat. "A big, bad, mean Daddy who works too much. Doesn't play with me enough." His fingers, like milk spilling down the side of a glass, wandered down to unfasten the buttons on Oswald's vest. His lips, meanwhile, continued to play with the dark haired man's neck. "Your boy is bored. He wants to play."

"Jerome, I'm--I'm a busy man! And I'm not your daddy!" Oswald insisted. He slapped weakly at Jerome's hands, but did not resist as his velvet-collared jacket was peeled off his shoulders. "The club...You know I work nights!"

"So take a night off." Jerome laid the vest open and started on the dress shirt underneath. "You're the boss. Bosses get to do whatever they want, right?"

"I didn't get to be the boss by doing whatever I wanted." Oswald panted as his vest was shed and his suspenders teased down over his shoulders. He would never admit it, but Jerome really did have a talent for manipulative persuasion. Even without a gun in his hand or blood on his face the boy was a deadly negotiator. "Bosses don't play. They plan."

"But now that you're there, why not enjoy it?" Jerome's fingers paused in their work on the shirt to lace themselves together behind Oswald's neck. "To victor go the spoils. Isn't that right?" He pressed a hard, toothy kiss to the older man's throat, leaving a dark mark just above the ruby stickpin that decorated the knot on his tie. Plenty visible. "Spoil yourself. Then spoil me." 

It was only a matter of time. Their affair was still green, but Jerome was no fool. He knew how to bend men to his will, from the lowliest rube to the self-proclaimed King of Gotham. Hit all the right buttons, win a prize. 

Eyes screwed shut, Oswald could only manage a choked grunt in agreement. He couldn't resist any longer. His shoulders went limp as he gave in to the boy's charms. "Yes, baby," he stammered. His face burned when he recognized the same gutless, submissive tone he'd used when he was still holding Fish's umbrella. "You're right. I should--I really should make more time for leisure!" He smiled sheepishly and put his hands on Jerome's hips. "Take me to bed. I'll spoil you."

By the time they reached the bedroom, Oswald was nearly trembling. What happened? Hadn't he just been about to smack the hell out of Jerome for being such a brat? All that and somehow he'd ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, suspenders dangling around his waist, while Jerome knelt with his head between Oswald's knees untying his Oxfords. 

"You're a great Daddy," Jerome praised. He gingerly kissed the mangled bones in Oswald's ankles, teeth dragging down the older man's dress socks. "Don't you think I'm good, too?" He beamed up at his patron from the floor. The tip of his tongue flicked out to caress the pointed toe of one shoe. 

"You're a brat." Oswald scoffed. "If you want me to call you a good boy, you'd better show me that you can be one."

"Oh, I can be good!" Jerome nuzzled Oswald's thigh as he pulled off each shoe and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder to land by the door. "It's just so much more fun to be bad. Ha!"

Smirking, the mob boss unzipped his trousers and pushed them down around his thighs. Jerome eagerly assisted by tugging down his lover's purple boxer-briefs. In a matter of seconds the redhead was enthusiastically slurping away at his cock, teasing it up to full hardness. Soft pink lips popped over the head with practiced skill, the carnie's cheeks hollowing with each pull. Just as Oswald's breath started to quicken, it all stopped. Jerome sat back on his heels, fingertips splayed on the carpet. 

"Keep going!" the dark haired man rasped, voice cracking. "You little snot!"

"You call me a brat, I'm going to act like a brat!" Jerome stuck out his tongue. That little act earned him a kick to the groin. "No fair!" he whimpered, curled up on his side.

"Don't you talk to me about fair!" Oswald snapped, hurriedly tucking himself back into his pants. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I don't see why I ever brought you here! All you do is waste my time and take my money!"

"Oh, now, Daddy..."

"Don't _Daddy_ me!"

"You love it." Jerome quipped before crawling on to the bed. "I was just joking. I didn't mean to make you mad." His voice took on the mumbling, timid quality he'd used with Detective Gordon. "I was gonna finish you, honest! I just wanted to tease you a little first."

"I've had plenty, _thank you_." The barbs in his voice were palpable. 

Frowning, Jerome backed off. For a long, worrying moment, his expression was uncertain as he struggled to make his next move. Then, slowly, a smile blossomed across his lips. "I've got something that'll cheer you up." 

"I'd almost rather take a nap."

"Oh, I think you'll like this one!" Jerome slapped Oswald on the back and sprang up from the bed, then doubled back to plant a sloppy kiss on the mob boss' cheek. "You stay right there!"

When he returned, he marched in holding aloft the strait jacket he'd nicked during the escape from Arkham. "Here we are!" he announced, draping the jacket across his torso as if to model a couture gown. "To die for, don't you think?"

The garment gave Oswald pause. The image of Jerome packaged neatly in canvas and leather made his mouth water. "You're not trying to pull a fast one on me, right? You aren't going to try to wiggle out or anything?"

"Couldn't if I tried." Jerome was already taking off his sweater. "I'll even let you strap me in yourself." Once he was topless, he slid into the jacket and made quick work of his pants. 

Oswald couldn't keep up his pouting any longer. He pulled Jerome into his lap and ran his fingers along the black leather straps of the jacket. "And you're sure you won't be able to get out?"

"I'll be at your mercy." 

That was all Oswald needed to hear. He jerked on the ends of the sleeves, pinning Jerome's hands behind his back, and strapped them into place. 

"Feels like a nice, tight hug," Jerome purred over his shoulder, arching his back as the buckles were pulled tight. He pressed down into Oswald's lap and threw his head back to rest it in the crook of the dark haired man's neck. "Didn't get many of those growing up! Guess this'll have to do!"

"We can't all have perfect mothers." Oswald fastened the last buckle and checked each belt once more to ensure Jerome couldn't break free. "Daddies, however..."

"So _now_ you want to play?" Jerome smiled lasciviously and nipped at Oswald's collar. "I thought you'd had enough of that."

"What can I say? It grew on me." He cupped Jerome's bulge and squeezed, making the boy giggle, then yelp as his grip tightened. "Now, how am I gonna play with you?" 

"Any way you want, Daddy," Jerome whimpered. His voice trembled as Oswald's grip stayed tight on his cock. "Just please--let me go?" 

The mob boss relaxed his grip and stroked the bulge gently. "There, there," he cooed. "Daddy'll be nice now. He's got you right where he wants you." He nipped Jerome's neck and threw him sideways onto the bed, drawing an excited grunt from the ginger. Oswald stood and stepped back to admire the view, awkwardly teetering on his bad leg. 

"Do you still want that money?" he asked softly. His hands wandered over Jerome's hips. 

"Ooh, do I get an allowance?" Jerome snickered. "How much do I get?"

Oswald reached into his pocket and pulled out a money clip adorned with a filigree "P". He peeled a crisp hundred dollar bill from the clip and held it under Jerome's nose. "You're going to earn your pocket money. You be a good little boy, and I'll give you one of these every time I think you've earned one. Is that a deal?" He gave a tight lipped little smile and laid the bill down on the bedspread. 

"Yes, Daddy," Jerome whimpered. "I'll be a _very_ good boy." His lips curled back into a smile. He managed to pull his knees up under him, his bottom resting on his heels. 

The sight made Oswald’s face burn. God, this should disgust him. In the fumbling, furtive searches he'd done in the restricted section of the library as a teen, the images of bondage he'd stumbled upon made his stomach turn. The illustrations of apathetic-looking leather queens whipping bound slave boys frightened him, made him cram the books back onto the shelf in fear. Now that he found himself in their shoes, however, he found it intoxicating. This wasn't his first rodeo, of course; he'd bound and gagged plenty in his time, but that had been all business. He saw now that it was far more pleasurable with a consenting party

"You're being a good boy now, but I haven't forgotten how you acted at lunch." Oswald hobbled across the room to wear Jerome had dropped his pants and bent down to pick them up. "I think you need to take your medicine before you get your allowance." There was a soft hiss of leather against fabric as he slid the boy's belt from its loops. He folded it in half and cracked the loop against his palm. A throb shot through him at the mere thought of doing the same to Jerome's ass. 

"Oh, _Daddy_!" Jerome squealed. "You're going to spank me?"' 

Wordlessly, Oswald positioned himself behind Jerome and drew back his arm. With a crack that echoed off the high ceilings of his chambers, he brought the belt down on the boy's buttocks. When he got a pained yelp in return, he unleashed another, then another. His strokes became frantic and aimless. 

"Please, no more!" Jerome wailed between giggles. "Please, I've learned my lesson!" Pink welts, like strips of taffy, bloomed across his thighs and buttocks as the belt cracked against his skin again and again. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Despite his squirming and theatrical cries, he was enjoying every minute of this. What a rush! Sobs of pain morphed into giddy laughs then back again. 

"Are you sorry?" Oswald asked hoarsely. He hadn't realized until that moment that he was panting. Sweat dripped down his face, melted hair product leaving sticky trails on his forehead. When Jerome hesitated to answer, he laid another crack across the teenager's thighs. 

"I'm sorry! I'll never tease you again!" Jerome arched his back, straining to look over his shoulder. "Are you happy now?" 

Oswald stepped back and dropped the belt to the floor. "My good boy," he growled, laying himself across Jerome's back to hiss in his ear. "Taking your medicine like that...I'm proud of you." He took another bill from his pocket and blotted a stray tear away from his boy's cheek. 

"Th-Thank you, Daddy." Jerome grinned and leaned into Oswald's touch, nuzzling his clammy digits. "Glad I could make you proud." 

Oswald crumpled the bill and dropped it beside the other. He snatched Jerome's chin and wrenched his head to the side to kiss him. "You're disgusting." 

"And you're mean." Jerome turned his gaze to the bills in front of him. "Is that all?"

"You know the deal. You please me, you get your allowance." 

"You want me to finish what I started?" Jerome ran his tongue over his teeth, lingering on one canine. "Promise I won't bite."

"That just makes me trust you less." That sugar and spice act could only last so long. Oswald knew better. He rolled Jerome onto his back, drawing a mixed yelp of pain and delight from the bound man as his welts brushed against the sheets. He hauled the ginger upright, then sat down on the bed himself to lean against the plush pile of pillows that padded the headboard. 

A wicked gleam danced through Jerome's eyes as he struggled upright onto his knees. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" he purred, throwing one leg over Oswald's lap. Even with his arms strapped to his sides, his slender figure still intimidated. He pressed their foreheads together and cheated a quick peck on the lips. 

"I'm thinking about how tempting your ass looked while I was beating it." Oswald let his fingers wander over the boy's hips and thighs. His blunt nails dug lightly into the pale flesh, leaving pink streaks behind. "I could have had you right there."

"But you wanted to wait until you could look at this mug, huh?" Jerome kissed Oswald's chin. He squealed as the other man's nails crosshatched over the long welts on his backside. 

"I wanted to give my leg a rest. You're going to do all the work for me." 

"Oho, is Daddy feeling his years?" Jerome had to duck to avoid a smack. "Just teasing! I'm happy to do it." He rolled his hips down against his patron's crotch. 

Pushing his trousers down around his knees, followed shortly by his briefs, Oswald's porcelain fingers fumbled to get himself worked up again. With a bit of a struggle he retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and poured some into his hand, then leaned up into Jerome's kiss as he warned himself up. "I like you tied up like this," he murmured into the teen's mouth. "Turns you into a little doll, doesn't it?"

Giggling giddily, Jerome pulled back to nuzzle Oswald's neck. "Little toy, just for you." He sucked his teeth and nipped at the dark mark he'd left earlier. "Are you still gonna spoil me if I'm a good boy?"

Sighing theatrically, Oswald snatched the money clip from the bed and peeled two fifty dollar bills from it. "One now," he said, tucking the bill into the strap that hugged Jerome's groin, "and one after you get me off. Understood?" He placed his clammy hands on the teen's thighs and guided him into place. 

"Yes, Daddy!" replied Jerome, eager to begin. The stinging in his backside hardly registered with him now that endorphins were rushing in to ease him. He tensed, his mischievously gleeful grin twitching as he was penetrated, but smiled all the while. Despite all the enthusiasm, they were both still quite new to this. Though he’d never admit it even if his life depended on it, Jerome had been Oswald’s first. Truth be told, he was glad it had panned out that way. Having a spry young thing with a mouth like velvet for your first lay was hardly something to complain about. He simply knew that if the little ginger ever found out, he would never hear the end of it. 

Between Oswald's fumbling hands and Jerome's jumping muscles, it took a few tries before they found the perfect fit. When they finally reached it, however, it was bliss. Their playful banter gave way to quiet gasps and pleas. 

Nearly lost in his animalistic rutting, Jerome snapped back to reality when his patron’s fingers curled around the collar of the straitjacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't try to squirm or bite, just pressed into the warmth. The ache of the initial penetration was finally beginning to blossom into pleasurable pressure, lulling him into an almost hypnotized state. When Oswald broke the kiss, Jerome went back in for more, stealing them where he could. 

“Touch me, Daddy,” he said softly, “I wanna cum for you.”

“You don't get to cum until Daddy does. Understood?” Oswald whispered, snaking one arm around the boy’s neck. His hips pumped recklessly. It wouldn't be long, but he wanted to keep Jerome waiting, even if only for a few minutes. It was all he could do to keep him humble. 

When the boy could only manage a whimper, Oswald smacked his hip. “Answer me!”

“Understood!” Jerome cried out. His cock, half hard and sticking to his thigh, dripped with excitement. Freckles gave way to a burning flush. “Please, though, I promise I won't! I just wanna feel your hand. Just for a second. Please?” 

Oswald shook his head. “You know the rules. You have to earn it.” 

Jerome’s face darkened instantly. “When have either of us ever played by the rules?” His pace didn't slow, but he was suddenly intensely focused. “You're having your fun, I want mine. I wrapped myself up like a pretty little present just for you, _Daddy_.” The title had acid behind it. “I think that's enough to warrant a little treat. Wouldn't you agree?” 

Taken aback by Jerome’s sudden change in demeanor, Oswald furrowed his brow. He’d done nothing but throw money and sex at the boy and he still wanted more. The hazy bliss that had begun to fog his brain was quickly replaced by a wave of indignation. Placing his hands on Jerome’s shoulders, he turned them both, pinning the boy to the mattress. 

“You _evil, spoiled little boy_!” Oswald snarled, accentuating every venomous word with a hard thrust. His palm cracked across the teen’s cheek, then promptly wrapped around his throat. “I have given you everything and you still ask for more!” Even in the heat of the moment, he didn't dare squeeze too hard. Jerome was a brat and an enormous liability, but disposing of bodies was a pain he didn't care to deal with that day. 

A Cheshire grin beamed back at him. God, that smile was infuriating, and the boy knew it. Oswald could hardly stand it. His grip tightened, threatening to cut off Jerome’s air supply completely. He was losing it. Anger, exhilaration, shame, it was all boiling over, ready to pour out of him. God, he could just _strangle_ the little bastard, he could just--

With a shuddering gasp he was suddenly cumming. The orgasm caught him entirely off guard, making his hips stutter and his lips silently struggle to form words. After the last pulse of euphoria he collapsed onto his elbows on top of Jerome, then looked into the boy’s face hoping to see even the slightest hint of remorse or humility. None. Just that same taunting grin. With a glimpse at the smile, he knew. 

“You tricked me!” he rasped. “You wanted me to lash out!”

“I wanted you to take _charge_.” Jerome’s legs wrapped themselves around Oswald’s waist, ankles crossing daintily. “You were getting a little too comfy for my liking. You didn't think you could just beat me black and blue then expect to sit back and make me do all the work, did you?” He craned his neck to kiss Oswald’s stunned face. “Don't be upset, Daddy. I just wanted you to get your money’s worth. It's no fun if you take the easy way out.” 

Untangling himself from the boy’s limbs, Oswald sat back on his heels and set to hurriedly cleaning himself up. “I can't stand you sometimes,” he said with a huff. “I can never tell what you really want.”

Jerome managed to sit himself up. The straitjacket made it awkward, but he struggled upright nonetheless. “Awh, c’mon, you were having fun! Trust me, I've had a lot of hands around my neck and I could tell you were the real deal.”

“It was...exciting, I suppose.” Oswald sighed and let his hands rest on the tops of his thighs. “I just wish it wasn't always a guessing game with you.”

“Games are fun! Don't be such a grownup!” Jerome guffawed. “Now, I don't mean to nag, but I think you owe me the rest of my allowance.”

Defeated, Oswald peeled another bill from his clip and dropped it between them. “Let's get you out of that thing. We’ve got to get you cleaned up to go spend it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome takes his allowance to get refreshments.

Jerome sighed with relief as his arms were unbuckled and allowed to hang at his sides. 

“You're gonna be sore,” Oswald said as he soothed the boy’s shoulders with gentle rubs. “but you look so good in it. Keeps you still, too. I wish you'd suggested it sooner.” As the buckles fell away, he pressed a series of kisses down Jerome’s spine. Finally, he helped his lover shed the jacket completely and dumped it on the floor. After the initial frustration at Jerome’s mischief, he’d come back around. It _was_ fun, after all. 

“Just ask and I'll be in there like Houdini.” Jerome stretched his arms over his head. His back and shoulders were stiff as stone. 

The mob boss yawned and buried himself in the pillows, wrapping his arms around a bolster cushion. “I'm starving. Punishing naughty boys is too much work.”

Jerome gingerly curled up beside his lover and tucked an arm around his middle. He buried his face in Oswald’s neck. “Let's order pizza. That lunch sucked, anyway.”

“I would prefer something sweet.” Oswald laid a hand over Jerome’s forearm and pressed back into the embrace. A little smile curled his lip when he felt a chaste kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “How about I give you a bonus on your allowance and send you to the store?”

“Are you really so into this daddy thing that you're giving me _chores_ now? Sheesh! I've created a monster!” Nevertheless, he eagerly snatched up the next hundred Oswald held up to him. That put him at a smooth five hundred. Pressing another kiss to the back of the older man’s neck, he untangled his arms and sat up. “Lemme put some pants on and I'll get us some snacks.”

Before Jerome could rise from the bed, Oswald grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” he started, a sly grin growing across his face. “I wanna make this interesting.”

“You just can't turn it off today, can you?” Jerome returned the wicked smile and pulled him in for a kiss. “What do you wanna do to me, Daddy?”

“Get the box off my dresser. I wanted it to be a surprise for you when I thought you were being good, but I think this is the perfect time to take it out for a test drive.”

“Ooh, you got me a present?!” Despite the welts on his butt, Jerome sprang to his feet to grab the nearly wrapped package sitting nestled amongst an assortment of bottles and tchotchkes. He shook it next to his ear and twisted his tongue in mock concentration. “Can I open it now?”

“Yes, baby.” Oswald sat back and watched in amusement as the teenager tore the paper apart to reveal a black satin box. His eyebrows rose devilishly as the boy removed the lid to reveal a smooth probe nestled in velvet. “What do you think?”

Smirking, Jerome turned the present over in his hands. “Looks like Daddy’s a little kinkier than I thought!” He pounced on the bed, straddling Oswald. Like an excited kitten he nuzzled and nipped at his patron’s neck. “Let me guess,” he murmured. “You want me to put this in then go down to the corner store like that?” 

“You're smarter than you look.” Oswald snuck a hand down to pinch Jerome’s battered backside, drawing a yelp. “There's a little surprise to it, too, and there's only one way to find out what it is. Now, do you want the honors, or do you want Daddy to do it for you?”

“I can do it!” Jerome snapped. He reached for the bottle that had been shoved under the sheets during their romp and drizzled a generous amount over his new toy, then spread it over the bulk of it with his fingers. 

Oswald scoffed and plucked the present from Jerome’s hands. “You'll just rush it. Turn over and let me take care of it. I'll be extra gentle.” He gently patted Jerome’s bruised bottom and urged the boy to turn over onto his stomach. “Now, slowly…” Slowly, with torturously gentle movements, he began to press the toy in, wiggling it and giving it short, quick pumps as his lover took it. Jerome, meanwhile, was shaking at the conundrum of processing the stinging welts on his buttocks and the wicked pleasure of the plug as it slid into him. 

“Daddy, please--!” he whimpered, curling his toes. Still sensitive from fucking, he could not suppress his whining. When the toy was inserted up to the base, Oswald gave his lover’s ass a smack and stepped back to look at his handiwork. 

“There you go. It's all the way in. Do you want Daddy to help dress you?” 

Jerome nodded. The bed was so comfortable he couldn't fathom putting pants on, let alone walking all the way down to the corner store. His eyes fluttered shut a few times as his underwear and trousers were pulled on for him, followed by his undershirt and sweater. “I was wrong. You can be a very nice Daddy, Oswald.” He giggled and pulled Oswald down over him into an embrace. The smaller man rolled his eyes but indulged in a brief moment of affectionate kissing and cuddling. 

“See? I can be nice when I want to be.” He buried his nose in Jerome’s neck and inhaled his scent. “You stink like sex.” Not that he was complaining. The blend of sweat and pheromones wafted off of the teenager with each beat of his pulse. 

“Think they'll know I just had your cock in me?” 

“Doesn't matter. Everyone already knows you're a slut.” He slipped a hand under Jerome’s sweater and rubbed the fuzzy trail under his navel. “I wish I weren't the jealous type. I’d love to see you taking another man’s cock.” His fingers dipped under the boy’s waistband. “But I don't think I could ever share my boy.”

“Whose cock, Daddy?” Jerome snickered. “Who are you thinking of? _Detective Gordon?_ ” He traced his fingers down the side of Oswald’s face. “You think I would look good bent over his desk?”

“Stop it!” Oswald thumped Jerome’s chest with the heel of his hand. He knotted his fingers in the boy’s sweater and shook his head. “I--I would never allow it!” Jim would never--God, no. Not with a boy like Jerome. Jim was far too pure for that particular flavor of sin. 

“Why’s that?” Jerome asked coyly. “Oh, _Daddy_ , is it because _you_ want to be the one getting fucked by him?” He threw his arms around his patron’s neck and pulled him in closer. “Ooh, a threesome! Wouldn't that be fun? I could wear the jacket again, and you--”

“Shut up!” Red in the face, Oswald pushed him away and sat up. He threw open the bedside table drawer to take out a pen and paper. Hurriedly he scrawled a list of items--a list of snacks, drinks, and other various junk--and with a stickpin plucked from the bedside drawer, fastened it to the front of the boy’s sweater. “Take your allowance and get me everything on this list. If you don't come back with it all I'll--I’ll--” He struggled to find a punishment that wouldn't just excite the boy further. It wouldn't have surprised him if Jerome conveniently forgot a few items just to get another spanking. Maybe he’d have to implement corner time just to spite the boy. 

Pressing two fingers to Oswald’s lips, Jerome kissed the older man’s forehead and nodded. “Don't you worry, Daddy. I'm gonna go get everything you asked for, then I'm gonna come back and you can tell me every filthy thing you imagined Detective Gordon doing to me while I was gone.” He hugged the older man tightly around his arms before he could get slapped. “Will you miss me?” 

Oswald’s nose wrinkled. “I won't know until you leave, now will I? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.” He wiggled out of Jerome’s embrace and patted his cheek. “Run along now.”

With a kiss and a giggle, Jerome stood and started toward the door. The toy inside him seemed to take him by surprise as his sudden movement reminded him of its presence. “I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!” he said over his shoulder in a singsong voice, waggling his fingers goodbye as he disappeared into the hallway. 

_Finally_. A little peace and quiet would do him some good. For a moment he considered napping while the boy was away, but upon realizing that sleeping would leave him vulnerable to any mischief Jerome decided to get himself up to when he got back he quickly discarded the thought. Rising shakily from the bed, he limped over to the wardrobe and began to shed what remained of his clothing. Pajamas sounded heavenly after the whole ordeal. Who gave a damn if it was only two in the afternoon? Might as well get a head start on his night off.

A crisp linen nightshirt and a brocade robe would keep him comfortable. Of course, Jerome would tease him for wearing something so extravagant to spend the day in bed, but what _wouldn't_ the boy tease him for? Just before tucking himself in under the cool silk sheets, he retrieved his phone from the bedside table and unlocked it. It was time to play. 

\---

Down at the corner store, Jerome was strolling through the aisles with a basket hanging from his arm, knocking items in as he pleased. He winced every now and then when his pants brushed against the belt marks on his thighs and ass, keeping him on his toes then entire time. Candy, snack cakes, everything his little heart desired was piled high in the basket, along with a few items he’d crammed in his pockets just for the hell of it. 

He stopped to peruse the cooler. The fake ID Oswald had gifted him was burning a hole in his pocket. All the top shelf liquor back at the house didn't mean a thing to him the way getting away with purchasing a thirty rack of pisswater did. The only thing that convinced him to keep skulking the aisles was the prospect of having to haul the thing back and the inevitable scolding he’d get for wasting his allowance. 

Just as he was looking over the list again before checkout, a peculiar sensation seized him. It took him a moment to register that the damned thing inside him had started to vibrate. Quite the surprise indeed. Nevertheless, he carried on reading the list. A little tease wouldn't distract him. It wasn't until he was standing in line that the toy really came to life. 

With absolutely no warning the toy suddenly went into overdrive. The reflexive clench of his muscles drove it ever so slightly deeper until the tip nudged his prostate. The sudden bloom of stimulation deep inside him made him nearly cry out, drawing a few curious but ultimately disinterested glances from other customers in line. His stomach tied itself in knots at the unrelenting sensation. 

When he finally reached the register, he shoved the basket across the countertop and held out a hand. “Can I get the key to the bathroom, please?” he asked, trying to mask his mixture of emotions as an urgent need to pee. When the clerk dropped the key into his open palm, he practically bolted to the bathroom at the back of the store and silently thanked the heavens when he found it unoccupied. Locking the door shut behind him, he then slumped against the wall and whipped out his phone. 

One ring, two, three. That man loved to keep him waiting. 

“Yes?”

“You bastard!” Jerome hissed, his voice a mix of giggles and venom. His free hand was already working on his fly. “I _knew_ you would do something like this!”

A dry chuckle came from across the line. “I told you there would be a little surprise. Don't you like your present?”

Jerome’s face flushed red as he shoved his underwear out of the way and palmed his erection. “Is this why you wouldn't let me cum earlier? So you could torture me with this?” He rolled his fingers over the hooded tip and bit back a gasp. 

“I wanted to teach you a lesson on delayed gratification, but you're such a little brat you got what you wanted anyway. Isn't that right?” 

Jerome cradled the phone with his shoulder and let his free hand hike up his sweater. “Yes, Daddy,” he mewled, flicking one pert nipple. “I'm a spoiled brat. But I'm _your_ spoiled brat, and you love it.” A moment of silence passed over the line, followed by an exasperated sigh. He smirked. Teasing Oswald was even more fun than pleasing him. 

“I can't stop thinking about what you said about Jim.” The boy’s eyebrows rose at the name. Considering how harshly the man had reacted earlier, he was surprised to hear their favorite little lawman being brought back into the conversation. Regardless, excitement brewed in his loins at the notion of bringing another man into the mix. 

“Oh yeah? Are you going to invite him over for dinner, Daddy?” Inspired, he began stroking himself in a haphazard rhythm. The toy had his thighs trembling already. “Please, please say you will! I'll--I’ll get under the table and suck you both! H-Him first, of course. He’s the guest.” He couldn't help but whimper when the toy suddenly gave a great pulse. Ragged, shuddering breaths rattled out of his chest. “I mean--you first!”

Oswald hummed contently. “Good boy. Quite the little idea you have there, though. I’d love to pass you around like a party favor next time I have guests. God, you’d love that, wouldn't you? Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you wanna be a slut for Daddy’s friends.” 

_Fuck_. Burning up with desire and the slightest hint of shame, Jerome wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He couldn't hold out much longer. “Oh, god, yes! Y-Yes, I want to be your slut! Make me greet them at the door on my knees!” The barrage of sensations was overpowering. His thighs twitched, muscles spasming. “C-Can I please cum, Daddy?”

“Not yet.”

A groan of anguish flew from his throat. He let go and whined at the loss of stimulation. “Please, I'll do anything!”

“Then be patient.” Silence, save for the soft rasp of Oswald’s breath, trickled through the phone. “Get yourself cleaned up and hurry home. And you'd _better_ not forget anything on that list.”

Three beeps. Gone. 

Gritting his teeth, Jerome slammed the flip phone closed and whined. If he came now, how would Oswald even know? Would he be able to tell? He dropped his chin against his chest. He would. The little creep would be able to smell it on him. 

He made his way back to the front of the store, shaking and sweating like he’d seen a ghost. The cashier’s darting eyes told him all he needed to know about how he must have looked just then. Red and disheveled, he snatched up the bags of treats and stormed out the door. He’d hurry home alright. After all, he couldn't disappoint his Daddy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald wants to teach Jerome some manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but expect another very soon!

When Jerome finally stumbled back into the bedroom, shopping bags clenched in his fists, he was pouring sweat. “You're so mean!” he howled.

“You didn't like the surprise?” Oswald smiled primly as he sat up in bed to greet his boy. He exuded smugness. “Did I give it to you at a bad time?”

Jerome skulked toward the bed, shoulders hunched. He dropped the bags by Oswald’s feet and threw himself on top of the older man. For a split second, he looked ready to kill. “I had to jerk off in a filthy bathroom stall. All those _awful_ things you said to me on the phone…” His hands trembled. “I loved it, Daddy. I loved it.” Just like that, he melted into Oswald’s chest, nuzzling his sternum through the padded robe.

“I knew you would.” Regardless, he breathed a sigh of relief. One could never tell with a boy so volatile. He kissed the top of Jerome’s head and patted his back. “Did you get everything I asked for?”

With all the excitement that came with knowing he’d done a good job, Jerome turned to upend the bags on the bed and spread out their contents. “I checked the list twice! I even got doubles of your favorites.” He watched on all fours, wiggling eagerly. “That's everything you wanted, right?”

Oswald could hardly decide what to tear into first. Jerome’s pants were a tempting option, but he opted for a snack cake instead. “You're a treat, you know that?” More of a trick than anything else, but the boy deserved some praise for getting there and back in such a timely fashion, especially with his detour to the bathroom. He offered Jerome the second bite, which he gleefully took.

Wiping a bit of cream from the corner of his mouth, Jerome draped his arms around Oswald’s shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of the older man’s neck. “I got us a little entertainment, too.” He grinned and dropped a sandwich bag stuffed with fluffy, crystal-covered buds in his patron’s lap. “Real primo stuff. At least, that's what he told me.”

Oswald picked up the bag and turned it over in his hands, then popped it open to sniff the contents. “I didn't give you this much money.” He cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

Jerome shrugged and sheepishly put his hands in his pockets. “Well...let’s say I treated myself to an advance on my allowance.” Blushing, he pulled the significantly slimmer money clip from his pocket and handed it over. “It's not like you don't have plenty already! C’mon, you know they paid us peanuts at the circus.” He forced a weak laugh.

Before he could throw up his hands to defend himself, Oswald had him by the back of the neck and threw him down across his lap.

“You little thief!” he yelled shrilly, smacking the teen’s bottom. Jerome yelped, his already bruised behind screaming with pain.

“I'm sorry, Daddy!” he sobbed theatrically, kicking the mattress in protest. “I'm so, so sorry! I just wanted you to relax on your night off!”

“So you _stole_ from me?!” The heel of Oswald’s hand dug into the back of Jerome’s neck as he laid another blow across his buttocks. “You need! To learn! Some manners!” he growled, punctuating his rage with harsh slaps. The whimpers and sobs floating up from below did nothing to slow his hand. Despite his distaste for the physical aspect of his job and his limp wrists, he could deliver one hell of a spanking. Glancing blows made with bony fingers made for a painful punishment.

“Daddy, Daddy…” Jerome whimpered. He buried his face in the bedspread and shuddered. Sweat beaded on his neck and stains spread under his arms. Between the beating and the added pressure to the toy still inside him, he was a quivering mess. “Please stop! I'm sorry, I promise I'll never do it again!”

That little plea gave Oswald pause. He lowered his hand slowly, bringing it down to lovingly caress the boy’s behind.

“I'm sorry, darling,” he soothed. “It was for your own good. You want to be a good boy for Daddy, don't you? Good boys always learn their lessons.” He leaned down to kiss the back of the boy’s head and gently squeezed one bruised thigh.

Red-nosed and sniffling, Jerome wiped his face on his sleeve and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied softly, “I'll learn my lesson this time, I swear.”

With a smug little grin Oswald gave the boy’s ass one last smack and sat him upright again. Despite Jerome having nearly six inches on him, the gangly teen felt so fragile there in his lap. He kept one hand planted on the boy’s back, with the other creeping up his thigh. He could feel the boy starting to shiver with anticipation.

“Be a good boy and unbuckle your belt.” When Jerome complied, he was rewarded with a warm pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek. “Now give it to me.”

Too dizzy with fear and arousal to be defiant, Jerome handed it over without a word. What was Oswald scheming? He'd already beaten him black and blue twice that day. Another would simply be too obvious. The possibilities flickering through his head were just beginning to run wild when the leather was suddenly pulled tight around his neck and buckled into place.

“Would you look at that? It even leaves a little leash.” Oswald gleefully tugged on the tail end of the belt, grinning when Jerome gagged. He giggled with delight and ruffled the boy’s hair. “This is just a temporary fix until we get you a proper one, but don't you just look darling with it on?”

Jerome cautiously raised his fingers to touch the impromptu collar and nodded. He could just see his reflection in the mirror mounted on the wardrobe in his peripheral vision. The black leather was stark against his milky complexion.

“You've been awfully bad today, but I have to admit I'm impressed you've been so patient.” Oswald smiled primly and sniffed Jerome’s neck, hovering just over a pulse point. “I can tell you didn't cum after I hung up. You don't smell like it. You wanted to wait until Daddy let you, like a good boy, didn't you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jerome murmured. “I knew it would be so much sweeter with your permission.” As much as he loved wreaking havoc in the bedroom, the little morsels of praise still aroused him.

Satisfied with the answer, Oswald’s fingers artfully unfastened the teen’s fly and laid it open, then pulled his flaccid cock out from the slit in his underwear. Jerome gave a squeal and looked up with wide eyes, unsure of what to make of what was unfolding.

“Don't think I'm not still mad at you,” he explained as he began to massage the redhead’s cock. “I'm just sorry that I made you cry.”

This day was beginning to give Jerome whiplash. One minute he was being punished, the next he was getting jerked off. Whatever’d happened to change Oswald’s mind, he wasn't going to question it. After all, the older man’s soft hands felt much nicer when they were wrapped around his cock than they did punishing his ass. He quite liked them around his throat, too.

“You're so good to me,” he whispered, looping his arms around his patron’s neck. “I don't deserve such a loving Daddy.”

“You don't, but I like to think of myself as a generous man.” Oswald squeezed Jerome’s cock and yanked on the belt. “You pricked my conscience, Jerome. Consider yourself lucky.” Pity aside, he considered that getting Jerome off might serve to calm him. An orgasm usually got the boy to at least break for a beverage.

A thin whine escaped Jerome’s throat as the toy nudged something deep inside him. It made his stomach turn, but the notes of pleasure that came through made the uncomfortable prodding worth it. Having tasted blood and wanting more, he pressed down into his patron’s lap, desperate for any friction he could milk from his movements.

“I love my new toy,” he whispered, his fingers curling around the quilted collar of Oswald’s robe. “Thank you so, so much, Daddy.” His thighs began to tremble as the toy and his Daddy’s hands worked their magic on him, and tears once again pricked at his eyes, though this time more as a result of overwhelming pleasurable stimulation rather than that of pain.

“You’re welcome,” Oswald murmured into his neck. “You keep being good and you'll get plenty more like it.”

Nodding rapidly, Jerome couldn't speak as he tiptoed closer to orgasm. His cock throbbed against the older man’s palm. He was painfully hard, left raw and sensitive from the endless teasing he’d endured throughout the day. The quiet fear remained that Oswald would pull away at the last second, leaving him squirming and sobbing once more. Digging his fingers tighter into the collar, he braced himself against his lover’s slight frame and held on for dear life.

Meanwhile, Oswald was thrilled by the reaction he was getting. The hand on Jerome’s back snaked up to snatch a handful of his fiery hair, jerking his head back to expose his throat. He wanted to repay the boy for the hickey he’d left during lunch. The mark he left was red and raw, rimmed with the marks of teeth that nearly dared to draw blood.

“Daddy, please--!” Jerome shuddered as he came, spilling pearly drops over Oswald’s knuckles. He couldn't help but whimper with each wave that crashed over him, relentlessly overloading his senses. “Oh god, thank you! Thank you!”

Oswald snickered and raised his hand to the youth’s lips. “You know what to do. Be a good boy.”

Panting pathetically, Jerome hung his head and resigned himself to the task. He lapped up his cum dutifully, doe eyes turned up to watch his Daddy’s expression. When he finished, he slumped against the older man’s chest and hugged him tightly.

“You're so good to me,” he murmured. “I made you mad and you still let me be your special boy. How lucky am I?”

“The luckiest little boy in all of Gotham.” Oswald smirked and kissed the top of Jerome’s head. “Now, how about a bath?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Jerome getting up to mischief, Oswald reaches out to a friend for help.

In the months that followed their first foray into the kinkier aspects of their dynamic, both Jerome and Oswald had come to reap benefits. With a more focused power balance between them, Jerome could almost be considered tame. He was turning into quite the little dandy himself, developing a taste for violet that mirrored his Daddy’s style. Oswald found the color ghastly with the boy’s complexion, but he knew suggesting otherwise would just make Jerome wear it more often. That aside, having a living doll to dress and groom and play with as he pleased was greater fun than he’d ever anticipated.

While Oswald was enjoying the pleasure of Jerome finally having developed some manners as well as a sense of style, it remained a fact that the boy thrived on mischief. He required more attention than Oswald’s schedule, even at its most lax, would allow. As business continued to climb, the two saw less and less of one another, sometimes only catching one another in bed very early in the morning, and lately had Jerome found himself getting into more trouble than usual.

The first time he’d caught Jerome with another man in their bed, they’d had their fiercest fight yet. Tears were shed and blood was spilled, but it ended in reconciliation. Jerome got a terrible spanking, and his lover had been disposed of in a quarry. Neither of them spoke of it again, white knuckling through the awkward silences that haunted their love life until the sin was forgiven and, presumably, forgotten.

The second time, Oswald could feel only humiliation. This one met another violent end, but he didn't bother punishing Jerome at all. Not that he’d learn. He considered allowing the boy to take lovers to quell his appetite, but the idea of strange men cavorting in his bed while he was away making the money that his boy so loved spending made his stomach turn. To grant Jerome the freedom to sleep around would make him look weak. What good was a king who couldn't control his closest subject?

He needed somebody he could trust. An intelligent, obedient colleague he could in good faith give the responsibility of watching over his most prized luxury. Of course, in a city like Gotham, finding such a man was far easier said than done.

\---

“Edward, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you. This isn't just a friendly visit.”

Ed glanced up from his drink, which he’d been nursing over the course of an hour. This unexpected lunch invitation had him on edge. He and Oswald hadn't seen one another months, and for the mob boss to make time in his day to meet with some nobody sent red flags flying. Surely, he wanted something.

“I’m not sure I understand,” he said, softer than he intended. “What do you want from me, Mr. Penguin?”

“I want to make you an offer. Now, you are under no obligation to agree to it, and if you decline then I hope we can be mature about it and proceed professionally.” Oswald cleared his throat and pulled a chequebook from his jacket pocket. “I have...a lover, I suppose he could be called. A young man whom I keep around for stress relief and, well, personal fulfillment. He’s just darling.”

“Mr. Penguin, I'm delighted that you’ve been lucky in love, especially in your line of work, but I don't see what this has to do with me.” Ed felt a prickly warmth creeping under his collar. “I, personally, haven't found companionship, but--”

“That's what I'm asking you for.” Oswald laid the chequebook flat on the table and poised a fountain pen over the amount line. “Your companionship. I'm prepared to offer you a handsome sum to join him. Anything your little heart desires. You'll be allowed to come and go as you please, and you can keep your job at the GCPD. Your only obligation is to keep him occupied from time to time.”

The creeping warmth turned into a full blown blush. Ed stammered, unable to form words around the thoughts racing through his head. He wasn't just being propositioned, he was being offered cash for the opportunity!

“Now, M-Mister--”

“Please. It's Oswald.”

Ed nodded. “You mentioned me joining him. Do you mean to imply that I would become, err…” He struggled to spit it out. “Available to you as well?”

“If that is your wish, then yes.”

Ears burning, Ed folded his hands and stared at the floor. “I...I don't have any experience with homosexuality. I mean--I have no ill feelings toward it. I've been _curious_ , of course, but I've never...never been so brave as to pursue any experimentation with it.”

Oswald seemed unfazed. He had already assumed Ed would have little experience, but he was a clever one and Jerome could be a _very_ good tutor. He would figure it out.

“Edward, your resume is my least concern. All I ask from you is an open mind and a willingness to learn.” He smiled warmly and laid his hands over Edward’s. “You're a smart young man. You'd be perfect for the job, I'm sure of it.”

The compliment set off a fresh blush across Ed’s nose and cheeks. He let his thumb wander over Oswald’s knuckles and stared at the tabletop, trying his hardest not to grin like an idiot. A man so successful and clever as the Penguin calling him smart made his head swim. He was a smart young man. It was just that nobody ever cared to voice that for him.

“I'll admit, I've, um...I’ve imagined us, on occasion. You and I. Intimately involved.” Furtive fantasies dreamed up in the flickering green light of his apartment, dashed before he dared fully acknowledge them. Oswald, so full of piss and vinegar upon their first meeting, had done something to him. Changed him. When previously his fantasies involved demure romances with Miss Kringle, after the man had come into his life his imagination turned down a dark path. Visions of sweaty affairs held in lush quarters, or thoughts of how Oswald might look in leather and lace had begun to infiltrate his day dreams.

“My dear friend,” Oswald said with a prim grin, “I'm flattered. Truly. But in regards to your question; yes, but only if you desire it. Like I said, he is your only obligation.”

Everything about their conversation felt like a dream. Ed was nearly certain that he must have been imagining the whole scenario, perhaps dreamed up while he dozed over files. The touch of Oswald’s cold hands on his own was the only thing reminding him it was real.

“I...I have a lot to consider before I commit to this. I know I at least am on your good side, but I don't know anything about this boy you've found.” Twenty four hours, that's all he wanted. His heart, intoxicated by the possibility of his most shameful fantasies being fulfilled, screamed at him to take it, to sign whatever contract was laid out in front of him without a second thought. The darker centers of his brain were whispering to him, _‘How can we refuse?’_

Oswald chuckled and leaned in.

“Would you like to meet him?”

\---

Jerome was always getting into trouble when he was left to his own devices, so it came as no surprise to Oswald when the bedroom door opened to reveal the teenager sprawled on the bed dressed in a facsimile of high fashion, with a tailored purple blazer crossed over his front and an enormous black fox pelt around his shoulders. The bed was littered with candy wrappers, blunts, cash, and whatever else the boy had picked up in his daily whirlwind of clutter and destruction. An ornamental ashtray was perched on his lap.

“Daddy!” he cried out when Oswald showed their guest in. “You're home early! And you brought one of your friends for me!” He transferred the ashtray to the bedside table and sat up, the magnificent fur sliding down over his narrow shoulders in the process.

“Yes, pumpkin! Mr. Nygma here wanted to meet you before he decides if he wants to play with us.” Oswald limped to the edge of the bed and sat down, where Jerome immediately crawled into his lap. “Now, what did Daddy tell you about wearing his things?”

“That I can only do it if Daddy gets to take them off.” He slid the fur down to his elbows, then allowed his Daddy to slide it the rest of the way off. Oswald had begun pawing at the buttons on Jerome’s blazer when their guest piped up.

“Daddy?” Ed stammered.

The pair glanced up from their back and forth to look at their guest in tandem. Ed was twisting the hem of his sweater in the doorway, looking hungry and frightened. All three men were well aware of the tent forming in his pants, but dared not acknowledge it just yet. Whether it was out of politeness or just another way to make him squirm, one could never tell.

“You heard me right, Four-Eyes. He’s my Daddy.” Jerome slung his arms around the older man’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Not my real one, of course. I killed _that_ one. But I got a new one! And this one’s much, _much_ better.”

“Now, Jerome, there's no need to be rude.” Oswald delivered a disciplinary smack to the boy’s bottom. “This is Edward Nygma, and he's the one I want you to play with. Be respectful.”

Pouting, Jerome nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“He’s my kept boy,” Oswald explained. He chuckled and pulled Jerome back down into his lap, where the boy sat facing him with a doll’s grin painted on his face. “He’s practically a pet. I take care of him and protect him, and he keeps me satisfied. Now, you, Edward, you would act as a sort of...sitter, if you will. Like a dog walker. You can stay here, or at your apartment if you’d like, but I thought I might save you the commute. Of course, you’d also be paid handsomely, as we discussed over lunch.”

Jerome clung to the front of his patron’s jacket as he studied Edward up and down. His nose wrinkled, eyes narrowing in concentration. Looks didn't matter much to him, but making Ed squirm made him giggle. He could already tell the man was beginning to sweat from being put under the microscope.

“What do you think, baby? Do you want Mr. Nygma to be your playmate while Daddy’s away?” Oswald’s hands slipped into the back pockets of Jerome’s pants, thumbs hooking in the empty belt loops. Proper suspenders had replaced all of his belts. The only place those belonged now was on a hook beside the bed.

“I wanna see him with his clothes off first!” Jerome demanded. He turned to Ed and cocked an eyebrow. “Whaddaya say, X-Ray Specs? Wanna try out for the part?”

“Right now?” Ed’s voice trembled. Unsure of how else to react, he fumbled with his jacket, toggling one button before losing his nerve and slipping it back. Titillation was the last thing on his mind, but his shyness came across as almost coy.

Oswald tsk’d and gave Jerome another swat. “You're frightening him. Let him think about it first.”

“No! No. It's okay. Just--Just a little--” Ed exhaled through his nose and straightened his back. “A little performance anxiety.”

When he finally began, each piece of clothing was slowly and neatly folded before being placed on the bed. The entire process was torturously slow, with skin only finally coming to light after several layers had been peeled away. His cock sprang up under his boxers once it was freed from the confines of his pants, no longer held in place against his thigh by the stifling khakis. Left in his undershirt and pristine white boxers, he looked even more wiry and meek.

“No need to be shy. Let us get a better look at you.” The pair on the bed looked ravenous. He approached cautiously, hands folded over his groin.

“Don't be modest! That's the best part!” Jerome slipped from his patron’s lap and sauntered up to their guest. Nearly matched for height, it felt strange not having to duck when he suddenly went in for a kiss. Ed’s eyes widened, but he did little to resist. The kiss was exhilarating, yet Jerome somehow managed to retain an air of blitheness as he pressed deeper, arms coiling around their guest’s trim waist.

“Mr. Valeska--!” Ed gasped.

“Edward, you needn't be so formal with him,” Oswald quipped from the bed. “He’s only my boy. Jerome will do just fine.”

All Ed could do was nod wordlessly. His hands hovered over the teen’s body, entirely unsure of what to do with the beautiful form beneath them. He wanted to see every porcelain detail disguised by the fine fripperies Oswald had bestowed upon him. He was yanked from his daydreaming when one of Jerome’s hands grasped his cock through his underwear.

“He's cut,” Jerome said dryly as he groped the shaft, evaluating its shape and form. “Good length. Thick enough.” His fingers slipped through the slit with practiced dexterity. Little droplets of precum already wept from the tip, slicking his palm. “Eddie, have you ever had your cock sucked by a man?”

Trembling, Ed shook his head. “Heavens, no. A-Admittedly, I've never, um, never--”

Chuckling menacingly, Jerome tightened his grip and rocked up onto the balls of his feet to give him an inch on Nygma. He could feel their guest’s pulse on his palm, pounding faster as the air between them thinned. He felt a particularly hard throb when he stole another kiss, where he just barely allowed his teeth to linger at Ed’s lower lip.

“You've never had your cock sucked at all, have you?” The little space left between their lips was electric, everything out of focus as they stood nearly nose to nose. “Mr. Nygma?”

Summoned once more to the land of the living, Ed shook his head frantically. His glasses slipped and came to rest at the end of his nose. “No, sir. I mean--D-Daddy! No, I mean--!”

With little more than a giggle, the redhead pressed a pastel finger to his lips and fluttered to his knees. With his fingers still hooked in Ed’s boxers, he had just opened his mouth when Oswald cleared his throat.

“ _Pumpkin_ ,” he said firmly, cocking his head. “Don't forget your manners. Think back to what we rehearsed.”

As if a switch had been flipped, Jerome sat back on his heels and folded his hands in his lap. “Mr. Nygma?” he asked softly. “Would you like to sit next to Daddy while I entertain you?”

“Please.” Ed was certain if he stood any longer he would faint, and was grateful to be given a seat on the lush bed. Oswald gave him room, and even tucked a pillow under his shoulders as he settled in for what he supposed was his audition. If nothing else, the King of Gotham was a terrific host, at least at home. The club was another story.

“Now, Mr. Nygma, may I?”

When he got the go ahead, Jerome pulled Ed’s cock from his boxers and licked it from base to tip, with special attention paid to the taut skin of his frenulum. Impossibly soft lips flushed pink as they popped over the head. Doe-eyed and adoring, the boy looked up at their guest with pride and curiosity. He loved being a boy’s first. There was something about the trembling uncertainty inside them that really got him going.

The look on Ed’s face when he met the boy’s gaze told Jerome everything he needed to know. What he saw behind those hungry eyes was somebody who wanted him, but also feared him. A man with great potential and no outlet for it, who could be broken down only to be rebuilt. So very much room for improvement.

“Are you having a good time, Eddie?” Oswald gently turned their guest’s head to lock eyes with him. Their bodies moved closer together, until Oswald was tucked neatly against Ed’s side. “You look beautiful right now.”

Words failed. He’d never once been called beautiful.

\---

Ever the gentleman, Oswald offered up his handkerchief when Jerome sat back and licked his lips. The redhead smiled and blotted a stray drop from his chin. “Thank you, Daddy,” he purred. “Mr. Nygma, are you alright?”

There was a beat before Ed could respond. His face was pressed steadfastly into Oswald’s shoulder, concealing a look of peacefully detached bliss.

“I’m fine, Jerome. Thank you.” He was still catching his breath when the boy crawled onto the bed and straddled him.

“Don't thank me,” Jerome murmured, “thank Daddy for allowing me the pleasure.” He ground his clothed groin against Ed’s sensitive cock and giggled at the pained moan it earned him. “Please, Daddy, can I keep him?”

“Well, baby, that's up to Mr. Nygma, isn't it?” Oswald cradled Ed in his arms and stroked his chestnut hair, then pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to join our little family?”

Ed returned the embrace and nodded. Never had he felt so loved and needed. He felt precious there, tucked between these two men who treated him like a gift.

“Will you be my Daddy if I do?” The question popped out of him before he could swallow it. To his surprise, the older man nodded and kissed him softly.

“Of course, Edward. I can be your Daddy if you want me to. You just have to promise to be a good boy and do just as I say.” Oswald grinned. "Do we have a deal?"

“Yes, Daddy!” Ed was overwhelmed with joy. What had seemed so strange and frightening not an hour prior suddenly filled him with a sort of warmth he so seldom felt. Relief swaddled him as he held Oswald tighter and was embraced in turn by Jerome, and his eyes slowly fell shut. A little smile played over his lips when he felt a pair of lips pressed to his throat. Whoever they belonged to, he didn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Oswald's away, Ed is left in charge. 
> 
> \---
> 
> CW warning for somewhat dubious consent and needles.

Tangled up in each other, Ed and Jerome slept peacefully despite the contortionism they performed in their sleep. Jerome’s nose was nestled in Ed’s chest, one hand down the front of the older man’s boxers. 

Ed didn't stay over every night, but Oswald had still generously outfitted him with a bedroom. A full size bed, a private bath, and any amenities he desired. Jerome floated between this room and the master bedroom, deciding on a whim whom he wanted to share a bed with each night. Every now and then they'd all pile in together in Oswald’s king sized (naturally, of course) bed and sleep with Ed in the middle and the others curled at his sides. 

The pair were roused when from down the hall Oswald’s phone shrieking on the hook. Ed woke first, practically blind in the dark without his glasses. He groped around the bedside table, accidentally flipping on the lamp in the process. Jerome awoke when the light hit him. 

“What time is it?” Jerome murmured. He sat up and looked around, rubbing one eye with the sleeve of his striped pajamas. “Why are you up?”

“I heard the phone ring,” Ed replied blearily. “It's still early, dear. You can go back to sleep. Daddy's probably just taking a call.” He turned the lamp off again and pulled Jerome down on top of him, cradling the boy’s head on his shoulder. He started to doze off again when Jerome whispered in his ear. 

“But…who calls in the middle of the night?”

“Daddy’s associates don't keep normal hours, baby. Now go back to sleep.” Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Jerome buried his nose in Ed’s nightshirt again and closed his eyes. 

“Boys?” Oswald’s voice came from behind the door. He opened it as quietly as he could and stepped inside, still dressed in his pajamas. “I'm sorry to wake you, but I have some bad news. Daddy just got a phone call and he's going to have to go out of town for a few days.” Supporting himself on the bed frame, he sat on the edge of the mattress to kiss them both on the forehead. 

“Can't I come with you this time? You let me last time.” Jerome sleepily grabbed Oswald’s arm and pulled him into their nest, which the mob boss tried valiantly to resist. “Pretty please?”

Ed, with his fingers running through Jerome’s hair, shushed the boy. “Don't be greedy, Jerome. Give him space.”

“Thank you, Edward.” Oswald rewarded him with a kiss. “I'll only be gone for the weekend. I'll be home for dinner on Sunday, I promise.” He stood again, leaning hard on the bedpost. “Do you think you two can behave while I'm away?”

Grinning with his eyes closed, Jerome hugged Ed’s torso and snuggled in closer. “No promises, Daddy.”

\---

It wasn't until after eleven that the pair finally got out of bed. Well, perhaps not so much got out of bed as begrudgingly agreed to consciousness. While Ed yawned and stretched, Jerome pulled a wake-and-bake blunt from his shirt pocket, exemplifying their morning rituals in tableaux. 

“So, Eddie, I guess it's just us,” the teen said between puffs, giggling when the smoke made his playmate cough. “You know, I like you so much more as my babysitter. Gabe would always just pick me up and throw me in time out when I got rowdy. Can you believe Daddy actually makes him put me in the corner?”

“Don't think I won't hesitate to ask him to do it again if I think your behavior warrants it.” Ed put on his glasses and got up to study himself in the mirror. He’d taken a peculiar new interest in his appearance since finding himself at one corner of their bizarre love triangle. It wasn't until he heard it being hissed in his ear from behind that he ever believed himself to be anything approaching handsome, but these two had him believing he truly was a beautiful creature. 

Jerome swung his legs over the side of the bed and swaggered up to the vanity, blunt hanging from his lip like Humphrey Bogart. His chin came to rest on Ed’s shoulder and his hands on the older man’s hips. 

“Tricky thing about that, Goggles. Gabe left with Daddy this morning.” The boy’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Ed’s boxers, nails coasting over goosebumps and the thin trail of hair under his navel. “It's just you and me, baby, and we’re going to have some fun. Daddy’s not around, so you can drop your little tattle tale goody two shoes act.” He dug his nails in, drawing a gasp.

“I'm just doing my job.” Ed glared at Jerome, maintaining eye contact in the mirror. “I'm the one in charge until he gets back, and I'm sure if he finds out you've been bad you'll be very, _very_ sorry.”

“ _Oooh_ , I'm _so_ scared!” Jerome giggled and jammed his his hips against the back of his playmate’s thigh, driving him forward against the vanity. His cock was already half hard. “Whatever he told you, the fact remains: you're my toy. You're here to make _me_ happy, and _I_ wanna be naughty today. Got it?” 

Before he knew what hit him, Jerome found himself on the ground, the cherry of his blunt burning a hole through his shirt. Ed loomed over him. 

“I’m in charge.” The bespectacled scientist planted one foot squarely between Jerome’s thighs and put his weight on it, earning him a surprised yelp. “Daddy said so, and what he says goes. You think you're special? You're--You’re a tchotchke! A passing fancy!”

In an instant he was on all fours, his face hovering inches above the boy’s. 

“He picked _me_ because I'm smart. Responsible. Capable. I have _skills_ , Jerome. And what have you got? A pretty face? A tight body? What happens when your beauty fades?” His breath was hot in Jerome’s ear as he continued in his tirade. “He’ll be bored of you in no time. Trust me.”

Jerome was stunned at first. He lie there with his fists balled at his sides, chest heaving. Until then all of their play dates had been fun and games, occasionally venturing into rougher territory when spurred by their shared master. Ed had successfully kept his phantom self hidden, but the mask was finally starting to slip, and Jerome was determined to snatch it off completely. 

“He picked you because he knew you wouldn't have the stones to defy him. Straight-laced little closet case like you?” He guffawed, rolling his hips up against Ed’s. “No wonder he trusted you to watch me. You're given free reign of a millionaire’s estate for a weekend and you're worried about the rules. Why don't you live a little for once?”

At a loss for words, Ed sat back and scowled. He got up and without another word disappeared into the adjacent bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jerome sat up and relit his blunt. That’d show him. 

\---

Jerome sat alone at the grand table that this whole sordid arrangement had begun over, a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him. The satisfaction he’d felt at Ed’s sudden disappearance had waned rapidly after it occurred, leaving him bored and dissatisfied. Even if he was a spoilsport, Ed gave him something to do around the house. Perhaps, he thought, he shouldn't have jumped the gun on bratty behavior so early in the day. 

Just as he’d perfected another swear with the alphabet shaped in his cereal, he heard footsteps from behind. 

“Are you done sulking, Eddie?” A smug smile split his lips. “Or have you come to give me a spanking?”

Ed stopped directly behind Jerome’s chair, and the redhead did not turn to face him. 

“Nothing quite so barbaric. See, I thought I’d take a new approach to discipline, since obviously you don't respond to spankings anymore. Just a little experiment in behavioral adjustments.” His cool fingers cupped Jerome’s jaw from behind and tipped his head back until they were looking back and forth at one another, eyes parallel. “Hold still.”

And then the needle plunged into his neck.

\---

As soon as he awoke, before his eyes even fully opened, Jerome knew he'd been put in the jacket. His shoulders burned from the strain the straps put on him, and the crotch straps had already begun to chafe at his thighs. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Ed appeared at his bedside, nonchalantly pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

“Cheater! That wasn't fair!” Despite himself, Jerome just had to laugh. The little dork had more wiles than he'd first thought. “One little prick and I'm out like a light. Cheap trick, Eddie.”

“Not my fault you let your guard down.” 

Jerome craned his neck to look down at the entire spread. The bed had been stripped of blankets and the usual silk sheets, having been replaced with a single black fitted sheet crafted from PVC. A series of knots, all tied with practiced expertise, bound his ankles to the lower bed posts. 

“Ooh, kinky!” he squealed with delight, settling back into the solitary pillow Ed had provided him with. “Planning on making a mess?”

“If it comes down to it, perhaps. I just didn't want you ruining Daddy’s nice things with your own little messes. Now, remember how you told me I should live a little? Have a little fun? Well, this is my idea of fun.” He smiled and smoothed a gloved hand over the boy’s thigh. “I like experimenting.”

“Didn't take much experimenting for you to decide how much you love dick.” That earned him a nasty smack on the thigh. 

“Behave. We’re going to begin now.”

Hoisting himself onto the mattress, Ed lowered himself onto all fours and dropped his head to study Jerome’s flagging cock. Jerome twitched with anticipation. All the terrible things he imagined Ed had in mind flashed through his head in horrifying vignettes. Then, of all the terrifying things he was picturing happening to his cock as Ed loomed over him, the last thing he was expecting was for the brunet to wrap his lips around the head. After a few seconds of gentle suction on the tip he was swallowed whole.

“Oh, Eddie!” Jerome whined, knees jerking despite the restraints. Ed was a fast learner, and it certainly showed in his performance what a diligent student he was. Going from an inexperienced wallflower to a dedicated cocksucker in a matter of weeks was no small feat. With the same meticulousness he gave his work in the lab he worked Jerome’s cock up to full hardness, utilizing his lips, teeth, and tongue to their fullest potential. 

“Ed, Ed, Ed…” Jerome babbled. “Please fuck me. The needle, the jacket, all forgiven! Just please fuck me!”

When Ed pulled back to wipe his mouth and grin, his eyes gleamed with wicked inspiration.

“Oh, on the contrary. You're going to fuck me.” He climbed off the bed and turned to his tray of tools. 

The clown writhed with anticipation. “I like the way you think, Four Eyes. Been awhile since I've felt that nice, tight feeling. Well, unless you count this!” He shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at the straps.

Ed’s smile was deadly. “Unfortunately for you, you won't be feeling a thing.” He turned around and held up a syringe and a black rubber ring. “I want to try something, and I think you're the perfect Guinea pig for it. Now, you may want to close your eyes for this…”

“Wait, what?” All could Jerome could do as his playmate advanced, needle in hand, was stare in horror. “What's in that? Are you going to drug me again?”

“Oh, no, not at all!” Ed paused to gesture toward the syringe. “I've merely prepared a local anesthetic. You see, I'm a little tired of the way you treat your toys. Just like any other thing Daddy’s brought you, you seem to think I’m just a plaything you can discard when you get bored.” Cool and collected, he rolled the ring down over the boy’s erection and began to swab the injection site with an alcohol pad. “I just thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine. Make you a toy of my own.”

Jerome couldn't bite back the whimper that slipped from his throat when Ed plunged the needle in. His cock got progressively more numb, starting at the base and creeping up to the tip until he couldn't feel anything between his legs. “You son of a bitch,” he muttered. He tried to suppress the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. To give Ed the satisfaction would crush him. 

“Takes one to know one.” Ed poured a generous amount of lube into his palm from a jar on the tray and began spreading it over Jerome’s cock. “Now, relax.” 

After discarding the gloves and replacing his tools on the tray, he stripped himself bare and crawled back onto the bed. Looming over his part time lover once more, he went in for a hard kiss. 

“Alright. Keep still now, or I'll make you.” Straddling the boy’s hips, he reached between his legs to help guide Jerome’s cock into place. He inhaled, braced himself, and exhaled slowly as he finally allowed himself to be penetrated. Having forgone preparation, it was a tight fit, but he found it exhilarating nonetheless. The boy’s expression when it dawned on him that he couldn't feel a thing made it all that much sweeter. 

“Cheeky bastard,” Jerome growled. “Sitting pretty on my cock and I can't even enjoy it!”

“You're so spoiled. Now keep quiet before I find a way to bind your tongue.”

\---

Round after round, Ed seemed insatiable. Twice already he’d reached orgasm and paused to catch his breath, only to reapply a fresh coat of lube and climb on once more. Jerome starting to get bored, and wondered silently if he could doze off without the older man noticing. 

His mind made hazy by ecstasy, Ed didn't notice that his cellphone was ringing until it had nearly gone to voicemail. Snatching it from the bedside he flipped the phone open and cradled it in his shoulder, placing his hands on Jerome’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“Hey, Daddy,” he chimed congenially. “Are you having a nice trip?”

“Just grand, darling! Are you boys having fun?” Oswald seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Whatever unsavory business had gone down, it had ended in his favor. 

“Oh, tons!” Ed grinned. Jerome groaned from below.

“Is Jerome being a good boy? He always gets a little frisky when he thinks he can get away with something. You just let him know that me being away doesn't mean he has run of the place.”

Ed snickered and tipped Jerome’s chin up with two fingers. “Oh, don't you worry about that, Daddy. We had a little incident earlier, but he’s been punished since. I made sure that he learned his lesson.” Jerome looked ready to bite those fingers off. 

Oswald chuckled softly. “Good boy. I knew you could handle it. I'm so proud of you for coming out of your shell.”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.” Ed’s smile grew wider. He lived for the praise. Nothing made him giddy quite like having his ego stroked. “Do you want to speak to him? He’s right here with me.”

“Please.”

Ed put a hand over the mouthpiece and leaned down to speak into his captive’s ear. “He wants to speak to you. Be respectful.”

“Hey, Daddy,” Jerome drawled when the phone was held up to his ear. “I miss you.”

“Pumpkin, I've only been gone since this morning. How are you ever going to survive the weekend?”

Jerome sniffed indignantly and shot a look at Ed. “Ed’s being mean to me.”

“So he’s keeping you in line then? What a good boy. Will you tell him he's a good boy for me, please?”

Torture. Surely his keepers must have been co-conspirators in this whole affair. With teeth gritted into a grin, Jerome nodded and turned his attention back to Ed. 

“Daddy says you're a good boy for keeping me out of trouble.” He couldn't keep the corner of one eye from twitching. “He's playing favorites.”

“I am not! Now give the phone back to Ed!”

Grunting, Jerome looked away as Ed put the phone back to his ear and smiled wide. 

“We were just about to get Jerome washed up, but I can stay and chat. I want to hear all about your day.” As he continued to chat, Ed ran his fingernails along the woven strap that held Jerome’s arms against his stomach. He figured that although the boy hadn't found a way to escape yet, it was only a matter of time. Perhaps with a few modifications, some extra hardware...Yes, it was all very clear. Surely Oswald had to keep a sewing machine somewhere around the house. He’d find it. 

“Ok, Daddy. Yes, Daddy. Of course. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye.” Flipping the phone shut again, he tossed it onto the tool tray and reached for the lube again. Aghast, Jerome glared daggers at him. He couldn't endure another round of something so excruciatingly arousing without wringing a single drop of satisfaction from it. 

“You said we were done! Didn't you _just_ say--”

“Oh, hush,” Ed chastised as he spread a fresh coat of lubricant over the boy’s cock. “You just won't take your medicine, will you? Pathetic. You must feel like, oh, what's it you called me this morning? Oh, yes.” Impaling himself once more, the lanky man groaned and eased back onto his hands with a satisfied look painted across his face. “A toy.”

\---

Takeout, delivered by a watery-eyed weasel of a man, was laid out on bed, arranged on top of a bed of napkins. Jerome had been allowed to change into a fresh t-shirt and underwear after his bath, while Ed had changed into his usual flannel pajamas. They were curled up together on Oswald’s bed, mutually enjoying the comfort of a familiar space and the lush linens that came with it. 

“You must be starving. You've had a very long day, after all. I suppose you'll be wanting to go to bed early?” Ed placed Jerome’s food in his lap and offered him a packet of plastic cutlery.

Jerome nodded meekly. “Yes, Mr. Nygma. Could we please call Daddy before bed?” He laid his head on his caretaker’s shoulder and toyed with his food. “I wanna ask him how his day was. He must be so worried about us.”

“It's only been a few hours. He’s fine. If anything, I think he’s just worried about all the trouble he thinks you're causing.” Ed kissed the boy’s forehead and chuckled. “But we won't be having any more trouble, now will we? Be a good boy and finish your dinner and we’ll see about getting him on the line.”

“Would you feed it to me?” Jerome looked up with pleading blue eyes. When Ed smirked, he cried, “I'm tired! Haven't you been mean enough to me today?!”

Ed scoffed and picked up the fork. “Do you even realize how spoiled you are?” Regardless, he speared a piece of broccoli and held it to the boy’s lips. 

“Daddy does it for me all the time,” Jerome murmured after swallowing. “He thinks it's cute.”

“It's only cute because you're cute. You could level a city block and he’d think it was adorable. That's how you're able to get away with all this, you know.” Ed fed him another bite, then took one for himself. 

“Oh, I know,” Jerome said with a smirk. “Trust me, I've gotten away with much worse with a little pouting and some sniffles.” He giggled and snuggled in closer. “One time, before you got here, I stole a bunch of money from Daddy when he wasn't looking, and when he found out you know what he did? He spanked me, then gave me a handjob when I cried.” 

“That says as much about him as it does about you.” Ed kissed Jerome’s forehead and smoothed his still damp hair back. “By the way...I’m sorry about the things I said this morning. That wasn't me.”

“Don't apologize!” Jerome laughed and hugged the arm around the taller man’s shoulders. “I loved watching you. Not just the sex, either. Just watching you be _you_. The real you. You wanted to hurt me this morning, didn't you?” His smile dropped, but the playful glow in his eyes remained. “You wanted to hurt me.”

Words gurgled in Ed’s throat but couldn't push past his lips. Had he? No, certainly not, he couldn't have, not with _him_. Jerome was a brat but he was precious to him. Had he hurt him, really hurt him, Ed would have been beside himself with guilt. 

_‘Literally, huh? That's corny even for you,’_ a little voice whispered to him. Turning his gaze away from the boy, Ed squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

“I couldn't,” he finally stammered out. “I would never want to really hurt someone I loved.”

_‘You already have.’_

“Oh, Eddie!” Jerome said wryly, jerking Ed out of his own head. “Love? Daddy’s not going to like it if we elope. We’ll at least have to invite him to the wedding.” Ed smiled weakly and nodded. Jerome snorted and kissed him on the chin. “Don't worry about it, Ed. Sticks and stones and--whatever, you know.”

“I suppose I do.” 

They passed bites back and forth, chatting and occasionally falling into bouts of kisses both gentle and aggressive. After another phone call to their dearest Daddy and clearing the bed, they found themselves tangled up in one another once more, curled up under the covers with the phone cradled between them. They couldn't wait for their wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an alternate and admittedly more fucked up version of this chapter check out my Gotham NSFW blog @ peterhumboldt.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two's company, three's a crowd.

The swell of joy in Ed’s chest when he heard the door open and shut at the front of the house nearly frightened him. A heady rush came over him as he straightened his tie in the nearest reflective surface and thumbed an unruly curl back into place. At dawn he’d received a call announcing that Oswald would be returning that day and had been on edge ever since. A weekend alone with Jerome to perform naughty experiments without their caretaker’s watchful eye keeping them both in line had been plenty fun while it lasted, but knowing he’d have his Daddy home to once again to hold him and watch over them both made him giddy. 

Jerome, meanwhile, was curled up in Ed’s bed, murmuring and twitching in his sleep. Ed had seen to it that the boy got some rest before their patron arrived. Nothing quite so brutal as the injection the day before was required; a Herculean dose of Benadryl would suffice. It'd keep the boy out of their hair long enough that they could get some alone time all while keeping him out of mischief. 

Ed tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake his volatile playmate. Any time he could have with Daddy all to himself was a treat, and he intended to relish every second of it. 

\---

“I've missed you!” Oswald crooned when he finally came through the door, throwing his arms tight around Ed’s middle as soon as they met. He buried his face in the taller man’s chest and inhaled his scent, antiseptic and neat. To anyone else it would be off putting, but the man’s unique scent was comforting, in its own weird way. It reminded him of the times when his mother would blot his scrapes with iodine and kiss them better. “Where’s Jerome?”

“I put him down for a nap. I--I wanted a little time alone with you before he saw you.” Ed turned pink. “It's terribly selfish of me, I know.”

He couldn't resist smiling again at the tight-lipped smirk Oswald gave him. 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I have to wonder, Eddie, how you even got him to sit still, let alone lie down.” The little mob boss stood up on his toes to kiss Ed’s ear and whisper, “Have you been doing things you shouldn't?”

“Maybe,” Ed murmured. “What about you, Daddy? Have you done something to earn a spanking while you were away?”

His flirtation surprised them both. Ed was rarely so forward, struggling with even the most network-friendly dirty talk, and although he’d been perfectly submissive in his service, he was beginning to want more. It had always excited him seeing Jerome bent over Oswald’s knee, but recently he’d realized that he wanted to be the one delivering the punishment, with Oswald being the one trembling in his lap. 

“Is that a threat, Eddie?” Oswald cocked a brow. 

“Not at all, Daddy,” Ed said calmly, smoothing the smaller man’s lapels. “I'm just...Could we play together while Jerome’s asleep?”

“Wouldn't we wake him?” Regardless, Oswald looked ready to go at a moment’s notice. 

“The end of days couldn't wake him with all the diphenhydramine in his system.” 

Oswald tsk’d, but took Ed’s hand. “Let's go.”

\---

Hand in hand they headed to the bedroom. Flickers of temptation set Ed’s heart aflutter. Though he thought it wicked of him, images of his older lover tied down and teased as he’d done to Jerome over the weekend flashed through his head as he stole glances over at him. The mob boss bound with his own finery, face down and exposed. The very image made Ed dizzy. 

After being handed complete and total power, however briefly, he desperately wanted more. Punishing Jerome was a sweet taste of it, but it didn't satisfy the darker urges that had begun to eclipse his fantasies. It’d been too easy. The boy was a handful, but the truth was he was already broken. There was no challenge, no mental stimulation in it. Jerome was a toy, plain and simple. Turn the lever, out pops the jack. Where was the fun in that? What Ed wanted was a _puzzle_. Something that he could take apart and put back together, perhaps in new and more interesting ways than what was on the box. 

“Could I fuck you?” Ed said suddenly as they reached the bedroom. If he wanted to be the one in charge again, that seemed like a good place to start, and now it was too late to back out. He sensed, however, that he’d perhaps come on a little strong. “I just--I feel like you do all the work. I want you to lay back and enjoy yourself for once.”

Oswald couldn't help but smirk. “Look at my little Eddie!” he exclaimed. “So grown up now. But don't think I can't see right through you.” Dropping his voice to a low whisper, he gripped Ed’s chin and locked eyes with him. “Tell me what you want, Edward.”

“Oh, Daddy...” Ed sounded lost. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes to regroup. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Oswald close to hiss directly in his ear. “I want to fuck you until you're limping on both legs.”

“Ed!”

Oh, dear. Too far. 

“Sorry! I'm sorry. I should never have said that.” 

Echoing Jerome’s sentiments from a few nights prior, Oswald cupped his lover’s face and shook his head.

“Don't apologize,” he soothed, smoothing away a stray curl. “I've just never seen you so enthusiastic. What did Jerome do to you?”

“More like what he let me do to him. Don't worry about it.” Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald’s neck and popped the top button on his vest. “Just let me show you what I learned.”

\---

Despite his lack of experience, Ed was a fantastic student and quick to demonstrate all he’d learned. Having Jerome around to practice on helped, of course. The little ginger was an enormous step up from the cadavers he’d formed silent friendships with back during his college years. He only wished there were a better way to visualize his work in the bedroom. Something to help affirm that he was doing _something_ right. To see Jerome’s heart rate spike, or watch his brain crackle with electricity during their experiments, anything he could use to quantify his skills, would be an immense pleasure. Of course, being a man of science, he always liked to review the data after a little experimentation. 

After undressing one another and warming up with a little heavy petting, Ed had Oswald lie back on the bed and tucked a pillow under the small of his back. 

“Are you ready?” he asked softly as his fingers dipped between Oswald’s legs. Lubricant dripped from his fingertips, slithering down over the goosebumps that bloomed across Oswald’s skin. “I'll be very gentle, I promise.”

The first finger slid in easily enough. Ed worked slowly, his face tucked into the crook of his patron’s neck to whisper words of encouragement. Soft whispers of ‘I love you, I missed you, don't-ever-leave-me-alone’ buzzed in the mob boss’ ear. Just as Ed went to press on, he was met with resistance and a little whimper. 

“Are you nervous, Daddy?” Ed asked, momentarily pulling out to give Oswald a moment to breathe. He rubbed the older man’s thigh with the heel of his hand. “Do you need me to stop?”

Oswald shook his head and put up a quivering hand to ruffle Ed’s hair.

“Not at all, darling.”

Eagerly, Oswald pressed back against the digits poised at his hole. Silently and without hesitation, they continued. One finger again at first, to acclimate him to the sensation, followed by another to nudge his boundaries closer to the edge. With the aid of a special medical lubricant Ed had smuggled from the lab one evening, they met a comfortable pace with one another. Before long he was hard, and the strong hand on his thigh, laying him open, left him feeling vulnerable. 

“Ed, please,” he groaned. “I'm ready.”

“Are you, Daddy?” Freeing his cock from his boxers, Ed stroked it up and down. “May I really? May I fuck you?” 

Oswald had to crane his neck to kiss Ed’s throat before whispering his approval. “Please, Eddie.”

After prepping himself with what was probably more than enough lube, Ed pressed in. Oswald managed the tip without issue, but the deeper Ed went the faster his confidence in bottoming began to wane. Beyond a little cautious exploration in the bath, he had very little experience there, and being faced with the real deal was beginning to feel a little overwhelming.

“Just take it easy,” he cautioned, “I'm a little rusty.” 

Despite his excitement Ed managed to obey, inching in slowly until Oswald held up a hand to signal he’d reached his limit. The mob boss’ eyes were screwed shut and his teeth raked over his lip as Ed began to thrust, making sure to keep his moves shallow and gentle. At any whimper or groan he would slow and look to Oswald for direction, ever attentive in his lovemaking. 

“I wish I never had to share you,” Ed whispered, lacing his fingers with his patron’s. “I'd kill for you. I'd make sure I was the only one.” 

Hearing that shouldn't have made Oswald as aroused as it did. No one else had not only sworn but demonstrated such devotion the way Ed did. He followed the rules to a T, equal parts   
submissive and authoritative when called upon. Watching his confidence grow day by day as he recognized his own strength and beauty was inspiring. Such forwardness from a boy like Jerome would have just registered as cockiness, but coming from Ed, Oswald knew it was the beginning of something great. 

“Someday,” he panted, loosening one hand from Ed’s to stroke himself. “I'll have you all to myself, all the time.” He tried to time rolling his hips up into his hand to match Ed’s pace, but his hands were shaking too much to keep up. 

“Please promise me, Daddy.” Begging, pleading, Ed sped up, careful to watch his Daddy’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he was met with a luscious moan, all worry fell away. “Promise me that someday it'll just be us.”

How could he say no?

“I promise, Eddie. I promise.” Ed could have asked the world of him and in that moment he would have obliged. Whatever trouble might come from that promise, he’d deal with it later. 

\---

When they'd both collapsed in post-coital exhaustion, neither could speak for a long moment. Ed rolled onto his back and fumbled for his glasses, then put an arm around Oswald. 

“I missed you so much,” he finally murmured. “You have no idea how badly I wanted you around again.” Even a weekend apart had worn on his nerves. It wasn't that he couldn't handle Jerome on his own; he was more than capable of handling one little brat. No, it was the little things, like falling asleep without the cool kiss of Oswald’s silk pajamas against his skin, or waking up in a bed that felt far too large that made even temporary absence unbearable. 

“You're beginning to sound like that little brat.” Nonetheless, Oswald caught Ed’s mouth in a kiss and stroked his cheek. “I missed you, too, Eddie. Jerome too, of course, but you're...you’re special, you know?” 

Not even a good, humble boy like Ed could resist grinning pridefully at that. 

“He doesn't know what he’s got,” he murmured into Oswald’s neck. 

“I know, I know.” Oswald stared at the ceiling, mindlessly running his fingers through Ed’s hair. What to do about Jerome? Ed was keeping him in line, but the incidents over the weekend proved he still had yet to be completely broken. A new approach. Physical discipline wouldn't cut it now that the boy was leaning in to spankings and practically begging for the belt. Something a little more cerebral would have to be employed. He made a mental note to discuss a new strategy with Ed, after a nap of course. 

Just as Ed’s breath had begun to slow and even out and Oswald’s eyelids fluttered shut, they were jerked awake by the bedroom door opening. 

“I can't believe you started without me!” Jerome stood in the doorway, still dressed in the pajamas Ed had tucked him in with and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“I'm sorry, baby. Mr. Nygma just wanted a little alone time while you were resting.” With one arm around Edward’s shoulders, Oswald beckoned the boy over and allowed him to curl up. “Did you have a nice nap, dear?”

Jealousy frothed up at the back of Ed’s throat. Couldn't they just _once_ enjoy an hour to themselves without this mewling brat sticking his nose in it? They'd been having such a lovely time. Oswald had called him _special_. 

Like a predator picking up on the scent of its prey, Jerome glanced at Ed and smirked.

“Yes, Daddy. I was dreaming of you.” The redhead turned Oswald’s face to meet his gaze and pulled him in for a kiss. He cast a sideways glance at Ed to see the envy in his eyes. _Just try it, string bean_ , he thought. Jerome was ready to fight for his place in their bed, and quite literally so if it came down to it. In a fair fight, with no needles or restraints, he was sure he could bring Ed to his knees. 

“Did you play nice while I was away?” Oswald asked, stroking the boy’s hair. 

“You should be asking _him_ ,” Jerome sneered, sticking his tongue out at Ed. “He's the one who played dirty.”

“I wouldn't have had to if you didn't insist on being such a troublemaker.” Ed looked ready to lunge across the bed. Just _one_ hour, that's all he asked for! Sixty minutes without having to play babysitter to this little brat that insisted on pushing every one of his buttons. 

“Boys! Enough!” Oswald sighed and shook his head. “Whatever happened while I was gone, it's done. No more fighting while I'm around. I won't have it.”

Ed and Jerome exchanged glances and gave a solemn “yes, Daddy,” before settling down once more. They’d settle this the next time he left for work. 

“Eddie, dear, would you be so kind as to get me something from the dresser to slip into? I think I'm going to need a nap myself.” Oswald turned to Jerome and kissed his forehead. “Can you keep yourself occupied while Daddy gets some rest?”

“I'll try.” Jerome grinned mischievously and rose from the bed. “I'm sure Mr. Nygma already has something in mind.”

Ed had a plan alright. As he sifted through the wardrobe for his lover’s pajamas, the gears in his head started to turn. Jerome would slip up again. That's why he was there, after all, to keep an eye on Jerome. He’d watch him like a hawk, and the next time he slipped up, Ed would be there to catch him red handed. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
